Save Me
by Fangirl Love 17
Summary: "This doesn't concern you Prime." "You are attacking two femme sockets. It does concern me." Optimus glanced down at the fear filled eyes of the femme and felt his spark give a jolt. The single word it uttered stunning him. 'Mine.'


Author note: first transformer fic so please be nice, hope u all like. There are two pairings here, Optimus and Chloe's OC, and Ironhide and Suri's OC

Summary: "This doesn't concern you Prime."

"You are attacking two femme sockets. It does concern me." Optimus glanced down at the fear filled eyes of the femme and felt his spark give a jolt. The single word it uttered stunning him.

'Mine.'

Warnings: majorly M, for mech\human interaction. Some OOC for some characters. Enjoy the actual story line (when there is one) and the looooots of smut.

Disclaimer: don't own...so wish we did. We do however, own our OCs

...

Optimus Prime was called many things. Most of them good at least from his men and the human allies that he had encountered. One of the most frequently used was 'self sacrificing'. Ratchet'd was constantly reminding the Prime to keep up on his maintainance, and woefully at least to the medic, that happened less than was healthy for the leader of the Autobot's. Now his chief worry was that the stubborn and utterly infuriating mech was dying... and refused to do anything about it. It was a well known fact that the large, mechanically based aliens needed Energon to survive much as a human needs food, but the lesser known fact was that they also needed a second kind of energy... and it was one that they could not supply themselves with. For this special energy they needed organics. The energy of life, love and pleasure critical to keeping their sparks healthy and working. So when the Autobot's landed on earth and the war finally came to an end, an agreement was made for the better of all. For the relationship needed to supply the critical energy to the cybertonians was a very intimate one, and special hardware was needed for it to work. So the sockets were developed so that mech's and femme's alike could choose their partners and stay alive, and even thrive. A cybertonian colony was established on earth, and sockets introduced to the population. And so life went on for the earth, mankind, and a certain group of autobots that had started it all.

...

Optus Prime was trying very hard not to vent his cooling system in a heavy sigh. He was once again receiving the 'taking care of yourself' talk from one of his mechs. This time it was Ironhide. Suppressing the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose Optimus merely nodded here and there as Ironhide talked, absently staring off into the terran night sky as he and his weapons specialist walked back to their homes from spending a evening at the new bar in the 'Cybertonian city' that they had built.

"Are you listening to me Prime?" Ironhide frowned, smacking his commander on the arm.

"Yes Ironhide I am."

"Good. Keep doing that. Look Optimus this is getting ridiculous. Your sparks energy levels are dangerously low. You need to plug in or you could offline. Do you really want me to have to explain to Ratchet why I let you offline when I could have done something?" Ironhide let that idea sink in a few moments before he continued.

"Just get a socket! You don't have to claim one or anything but at least plug in. Even if a quick plug in isn't lasting as it needs to be at least it will help."

"And what about You Ironhide? You're in the same position I am. Your levels are nearly as low."

Ironhide huffed, crossing his arms.

"Were not talking about me. You Need a plug in. If you don't get one soon ill tell Ratchet and he'll make you get one on medical order. And knowing him watch you while you do it just to make sure it gets done. You really want to go through that?"

Optimus wrinkled his nose in distaste at the thought; it certainly wasn't a very desirable scenario.

"No..."

"Then for the love of Primus just choose a socket for a quick plug in! You..." Ironhide suddenly cut off, his audio processors picking up on something abnormal in the nearby street. It sounded like small running organic feet, and the much louder and more unsteady lope of 3 mechs. Taking a deep breath the sent of fear, adrenaline, and femme filled Ironhide's nose, along with the smell of several very drunk mechs. Frowning Ironhide turned to Optimus, whose optics had narrowed as his own sensors picked up the same signals.

"Yes Ironhide. I know. Lets go." The large, red and blue mech started forward, lengthening his stride as he and his friend followed the signals of distress through the back streets of the 'cybertonian city.

...

The 3 mechs were toying with their prey; if they had been really trying to catch them it would have been a pitiful hunt indeed. Much more fun to play and toy with than simply outright catch. Now their prey was cornered, and the fun could begin. The femme's tried to keep their heads up and not show their fear, but their scent betrayed them. The blonde femme held tightly to her friend's hand, praying silently that someone would save them. The brunette femme glared at the mechs, almost daring them to try something.

Her ferocity made the mechs laugh.

"Like you could do anything little girl."

She glared more, stepping foreword protectively in front of her friend. "I could do a whole lot more than you think."

The femme's were worn down from their attempts to escape the mechs and now they had nowhere to run, the bravery was just a bluff. Chests heaving and legs trembling from exertion they pressed themselves against the chill steel wall of the alley wall. Leaning down the tallest mech scooped the blonde femme into his hand.

"No more running. Your ours."

The girl gave an outraged cry and began to struggle, scrabbling at the large metal fingers that held her captive.

"Hey Soundwave... you're gonna share right?"

Nightshadow, the second largest of the mechs was standing near Soundwave's elbow, trying to get a good look at the struggling femme held in his grasp.

"Yes Nightshadow, but I get to go first."

Soundwave adjusted his grip on the small form in his hand, securely wrapping two fingers around the slim waist of the femme socket to ensure that she couldn't squirm free.

"Ahh fine."

Nightshadow sulked a bit, but knew better than to complain too much lest his turn be completely revoked.

The second femme was trying unsuccessfully to dodge the teasing pokes and prods of the third mech Saberwing, who was gleefully snagging the ends of her clothes and sending her crashing to the ground every time she tried to run. Soundwave turned to the smaller mech and smacked him upside the helm with his free hand in exasperation.

"Stop toying with her, just grab and lets go."

Saberwing scowled at Soundwave but did as he was told, or at least tried to. Drunk as he was when he reached down to pick up the femme she dodged his fingers, darting between his legs and out toward the main road.

Seeing his chance Nightshadow lunged forward, snagging the girl by her leg and pulling her back with a laugh.

"Feisty little thing isn't she."

Nightshadow chuckled, letting the femme dangle from the one leg trapped in his fingers, relishing the cry the organic female emitted.

"What's going on here?"

The deep, authoritative voice boomed around the alleyway, startling Nightshadow so badly that he dropped his prize. Ironhide leaped forward as he saw the fragile body falling toward the pavement, catching the femme in his hand and quickly pulling her out of harms way. The brunette femme curled into a ball, nursing her leg and whimpering softly.

"This doesn't concern you Prime."

Soundwave turned to face the leader of the autobots, glaring at Optimus with his one eye.

"You are attacking femme sockets. It does concern me."

Optimus allowed his gaze to sweep over the femme held in Soundwave's grasp, his optics meeting the fear filled gaze. Suddenly his spark gave a jolt in his chest, and his optics widened as it murmured a word he thought that he would never hear again.

'Mine'

Optimus shuttered his optics a few times before forcing his attention back to Soundwave, who was speaking.

"They asked for it. Smelling so enticing and not being claimed...and being up for auction."

Optimus frowned, stepping forward menacingly.

"That does not give you the right to attack them. Let her go."

Drawing himself up to his full height, Optimus narrowed his gaze and powered up his battle servos.

Soundwave scowled, staring up at the Prime as he calculated his chances of winning the fight. They weren't good.

Snarling softly Soundwave tightened his grip briefly on the femme, drawing a pained cry from her; then he dropped her from his hand down twenty feet at the ground and retreated.

Optimus quickly stuck his hand out and caught the girl, curling his fingers around her in a protective manner and watched as the 3 mechs tottered away into the night. Ironhide giving the last a hefty kick to the aft to hurry him along. Glancing down at the trembling form cradled in his palm, Optimus couldn't help but gently run a finger along her shapely back, trying to ignore the needy clamor of his spark and just how good the femme smelled. The sound of Ironhide's concerned voice brought him back to the world and the Prime turned to his weapons specialist.

"Hey Optimus lets get out of here. These femme's need to see a doctor."

Optimus nodded slowly and began to walk back toward the housing area that he and Ironhide had been heading to in the first place. Ratchet would take care of them. More importantly... Optimus would care for the frightened femme in his hand; no one would hurt her again.

...

Ratchet ambled slowly to his door at the insistent knocking, grumbling to himself about the time. Placing his customary scowl on his faceplates the grumpy CMO smacked the button to open the door, revealing Optimus and Ironhide. Both mechs had one hand curled around a small form.

"...Why for Primus sake are you two still up and bothering me?"

"Sorry Ratchet, can you take a look at these femme's for us? We stopped a couple mechs from roughing them up. Were just not sure if they're hurt to bad or not."

Ratchet sighed and stepped aside, allowing the two mechs to enter his clinic.

"For goodness sake you'd both rust if I wasn't around to remind you to buff."

Optimus shrugged, walking over to one of the large exam tables and gently deposited a frightened blond femme socket onto the metal surface. Ratchet leaned over the femme when Optimus moved out of the way and ran a quick scan to assess the damage.

The femme's eyes widened at the sudden change in location, scuttling back on the table to escape the looming figure of Ratchet.

Optimus frowned when his sensors picked up the girls spike in fear, watching as the girl tried to escape. Stepping forward foreword, Optimus placed his hand behind her. When she bumped into his palm he gently scooped her up.

"Ratchet your scaring her."

Blinking at her new position, the girl clung to the nearest metal finger so she wouldn't fall, staring up at the mech who had picked her up again the femme tried to calm herself. These mechs were different than the other three... she hoped.

"Sorry Optimus. Hold your hand still and I'll start the repairs."

Ratchet placed his own hand near Optimus's and activated his organic repair systems. The tips of two of his fingers clicked back, the tools sliding out and extending toward the femme in Optimus's palm.

Seeing those instruments coming at her the femme's eyes widened almost impossibly and she quickly tried to move back, only to be stopped by the warm metal of Optimus's palm.

"N..no! Don't!"

The femme threw her hands up to shield herself from the oncoming tools, her whole body tensing in anticipation. With her head covered by her arms she didn't see the swift retraction of those tools or the protective curling of Optimus's fingers around her.

"For Primus sake Ratchet you've terrified her!"

Optimus narrowed his optics at his CMO and had to restrain himself from hitting the other mech who had frightened HIS socket. Suddenly Optimus shuttered his optics in surprise at the way he had mentally claimed the girl.

"Calm down Prime. I just need to bandage her. She has two cracked ribs and a few cuts and bruises.

Ratchet sighed in exasperation, noting with relief that his friend was finally taking an interest in a socket.

Optimus nodded, bringing his hand up in front of his optics.

"Little one... let us help you. I promise no harm shall come to you."

The large mech tried to keep his voice and soft and gentle as he could, after all he didn't want his socket to be afraid of him.

The femme glanced up hesitantly, looking into the soft blue eyes of the mech in front of her.

"Why...should I trust you."

Optimus smiled, a low chuckle rumbling its way through his chest.

"You don't have to but I would like you to. What is your name?"

The femme flushed slightly at the laugh and subconsciously ducked her head, mumbling her answer.

"Chloe..."

"I am Optimus Prime, night to meet you Chloe."

Chloe nodded slowly, actually taking her time to study the mech who had saved her. Suddenly the name clicked somewhere inside her and she gasped softly.

'Oh lord I was saved by OPTIMUS PRIME.'

Flushing heavily she glanced around the shoulder of the Prime, spotting a smaller but no less impressive black and sliver mech standing off to the side with her friend cupped in his palm.

"So... You must be Ironhide...and you Ratchet."

Chloe turned back to the green and yellow mech, actually looking at him now.

"Yep, seems our fame is spreading Prime. Now miss Chloe, may I tend to you without you freaking out?"

Ratchet'd smiled slightly to take the sting out of his words, chuckling when the femme blushed deeply and nodded.

"Don't worry I know you've had a shock tonight. Ill be done soon and then Optimus can cart you back home."

Moving quickly Ratchet set about repairing the damaged tissue of the femme, humming softly to himself as his tools did their work.

Chloe winced slightly as the tools buzzed around her, but soon was sitting comfortably in Optimus's palm once again.

Ratchet moved on to Ironhide, who had been talking with the femme in his palm while they waited.

"Her name is Star."

Ironhide extended his arm, allowing Ratchet to work on the girl in his palm. Once Star was fixed up Ratchet turned to his next patient. Optimus.

"While your both here, I'm going to run some checkup scans. No arguing."

Ironhide groaned from behind Optimus but didn't complain otherwise, though Optimus was wary of letting the CMO see how many HUD warnings he had been ignoring.

Needless to say his concern was well founded, for when Ratchet saw how many had been pushed aside and ignored he immediately pulled a wrench out of subspace and smacked the Prime upside of his helm, leaving a dent.

"For the love of Primus your half dead!"

Ratchet vented in frustration, glaring heatedly at the sheepish mech.

"Will you never get this into your thick helm plating that .die. If you don't have a socket! 3 more solar cycles and I would have been dealing with your offline scrap metal body!"

Ironhide was trying to be inconspicuous but Ratchet whirled on him anyway.

"And you! I bet if I scanned your systems id find the same thing. Your both suicidal Morons!"

Ratchet continued his mix of lecture and insults in the cybertonian language, his rant dissolving into the odd mix of buzz, whirrs, clicks and rumbles that most mechs were prone to revert to when highly agitated.

Optimus merely waited it out, taking the verbal assault as it came until the CMO had calmed down enough to talk in standard again.

"That's it. I'm using my doctor override protocols and ordering you both to find a socket TONIGHT. Yes tonight and if I don't see a significant change by tomorrow ill bring some sockets for you and watch while you do so I'm SURE it got done. Do you understand?"

Ratchet glared at his team members heatedly until they both answered with a meek yes.

"Good. Now get out."

Ushering his visitors to the door Ratchet watched as they disappeared into the night, then he turned and went back to his berth. Laying down heavily Ratchet shook his head and chuckled softly, a small smile on his face. He secretly hoped that they would do the smart thing and claim the sockets they already had in their possession. Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting.

...

Author note: hope you enjoyed, ideas are welcome and hopefully we will update soon. Review!

~C+S


End file.
